What Best Friends Do
by Malfoy-Hale772
Summary: It has been six months since the end of the war and Hermione is still having nightmares. She goes to visit fellow muggleborn Bella Swan in Forks, Washington so escape it all. What happens when she meets our favorite vamp? Love? Hate? She finds out that not everything is what they seem to be. Rated M for later chapters
1. Bestfriends reunite

**AN: Hey guys. This is my first fanfic so PLEASE go easy on me…**

**So here is some little things that I should point out. **

**1. Bella and Hermione are NOT and I repeat NOT related. Just know each other. **

**2. Alice and Jasper aren't together. Alice will have someone.**

**3. Jacob will not be in this story even if I do end up putting Renesmee in late on.**

Hermione's POV

Nightmares. That is what I wake up to every single bloody night at half past 3. I don't understand, and frankly neither does anyone else. It has been six months since the war ended and my best friend defeated Voldemort, but it has also been six months since I've lost family, friends, and apart of myself. My parents, Tonks **(AN. Yes Remus and Fred are still alive. I don't have the heart to kill them in this story), **Ron Weasley, and Snape, they all got killed in the second war. I would never admit this out loud but I was in fact in love with Ron, quite a lot actually, and no matter how much I said I hated him, Snape was my favorite teacher besides McGonagall of course. With all of these loses one would think it is okay for a person to still have nightmares. If the person wasn't _me _it would be okay. Except that it is me having them and I'm meant to be stronger than this damnit! I'm Hermione Granger, one-third of the _Golden Trio,_ and the Brightest Witch of Her Age! I shouldn't be this weak! I should—

"Hermione? Are you okay? Was it another nightmare?" my blonde Slytherin friend asks, interrupting my inner monologue.

"I'm fine Drake" I lie "It wasn't that bad tonight"

Draco snorts "Yeah right Mione. Maybe you should go talk to someone. I know you hate that it has been six months and you never know. I could help you."

I shake my head vigorously, "No Draco. You know how I feel about that! Those people don't help you! All they do is take your money!"

He sighs at my expected reply "Well why don't you go visit Bella? And before you say anything, yes I know she lives in the States but bloody hell Mya! You need something! Maybe her not being part of the war like we were will help you a bit. Plus, isn't she getting married? You could keep busy by helping her."

I sighed, defeated, and look down. "I'll thing about it."

For days and days Draco wouldn't leave me alone about going to see Bella Swan, a friend from Hogwarts. You see Bella was from Forks, Washington in the United States. She is muggleborn just like me. Her parents pulled her out of school when the war got too bad though. Bella took the unbreakable vow not to tell anyone that she had magic. She could only say something if they found out about it somehow and it wasn't a muggle that she told. She was my best friend that was a girl until she left in 5 th year. It broke both of our hearts when she left but we have kept in touch over the years and now she is getting married. She said if I wanted to come I could be the Maid of Honor and now that Draco won't leave me the bloody hell alone I might just take her up on that offer. So I go and pick up my parchment and quill

_My lovely best friend, Bella_

_How is America? Nothing too exciting here. Draco won't leave me alone about getting out of London for awhile because of the reoccurring nightmares. So I was thinking that I could maybe take you up on your offer of coming and seeing you and being in your wedding? I miss you and your father and I could apparate in whenever I get reply. Draco has taken it upon his self to pack every single one of my things. Speaking of Draco, he told me to tell you hey and that he better get an invite to your wedding. Or he could just come as my date? I don't know. Reply soon so I know!_

_Love you girl!_

_Mya_

I reread the letter twice before I attached it to Mystique, Draco's owl's, leg. Hoping for a dreamless sleep, I climb into bed and fall asleep before my head hit the pillow

I wake up to a pitter patter on my window at midnight. 'Well, at least I didn't have a nightmare' I thought as I open the window and watch as Mystique flew in. I take the letter from her leg, feeling giddy as to what might be inside.

_My gorgeous Mya!_

_Is it even a question if you can come stay here for a bit? No! You KNOW you don't have to ask! Just come. By the way Alice, Edward's sister, is wanting your size so she can start looking at your Maid of Honor dress! _

_Why does Draco think I won't be sending him a invite? Of course I am! Along with Harry and Ginny of course! You bringing Draco as a date sound good though! Why waste an invite? HA! Now get your butt here ASAP ! I miss you!_

_Your excited bestie,_

_Bells_

'So that settles it then!' I think in anticipation 'I'm going to Forks, Washington!'

In the next 24 hours I say goodbye to everyone including all the Weasleys , I shrink all my stuff, and then I think of my destination as I feel the familiar pull of apparation.

A few moments later I land on the ground unsteadily to gaze up at Bella's childhood home. Five seconds pass before she comes running out of the house grinning a grin that could rival that of Bellatrix Lestrange while standing over me at Malfoy Manor.

**AN: Hey! I really hope you like it! It is my first fic so PLEASE go easy on me! Review box down below will get the chapters faster!**

**Peace3**


	2. Meeting of the Family

**Hey y'all! Thanks for the feedback so far! It is appreciated! and for the guest review that mentioned the Jacob thing. One. I don't like Jacob. He makes me mad for some reason. And two. I wanted something different than what everyone else does. **

_Last time _

_A few moments later I land on the ground unsteadily to gaze up at Bella's childhood home. Five seconds pass before she comes running out of the house grinning a grin that could rival that of Bellatrix Lestrange while standing over me at Malfoy Manor._

Chapter Two: Meeting of the family!

Hermione's POV

I feel the frame of a small body jump and cling on to me before I have time to blink. All I see is white from the force of it while listening to Bella scream in my ear. "Hermione! I can't believe you are actually here! I have missed you _so _much! It has been way too long!"

Once we detangle ourselves from each other I grin back at her. "I've missed you too Bells! Now let me see that ring of yours along with that Fiancé you are you are always talking about!" I laugh.

She shows me her hand and I just gape in response. It was one of the most beautiful things I have seen in my life! Bella just laughs at my reaction before grabbing my hand and pulling me inside the house.

Upon entering the house, I see the most pale and handsome man I have ever seen, but I stopped short when my magic started going crazy. 'Not safe!' it was screaming at me. I pushed those thoughts away as I felt something or some_one _try to get through my Occumelecy shields. It was strange. I have felt it happen before by Bellatrix, which felt like someone trying to hit a brick wall, but this felt like someone was pushing a rubber band before snapping back. Whatever this was, it was powerful.

I looked at the man or thing before me and force a smile as I saw a look of confusion cross his face. "Hi I'm Hermione Granger, a friend of Bella's." I said as I raise my hand in his direction.

"Hello Hermione. I'm Edward, Bella's Fiancée." He replied while shaking my hand with the coldest hand I have ever felt. "Where do you know Bella from?"

"Oh! She is from Phoenix! She grew up in England before moving next door to me!" Bella intervened with a quick lie.

I could see on Edward's face that he wary of her answer but smile and nodded anyway. Bella seemed to oblivious to the fact that he might not believe her but I knew better. The war made me be aware of my surroundings and the people around me. Including facial expressions and tone of voice.

"Well Alice is wanting to meet you Hermione. She insists that she gets you sized for your dress if you plan on being in the wedding, and I'm sure you want to meet the best man anyway, right?" Edward asks with what I could see as fake enthusiasm."

My oblivious best friend nest to me smiles and grabs my hand "Oh Mya! He is right! Alice hasn't shut up about it since I brought it up to her! Why don't we go to Edward's house and meet his family and you get you all sized up? Is that alright with you guys?"

"Um..well sure Bella." "Of course sweetheart. I'll go start the car yes?" We both reply at the same time.

As Edward goes outside with unhuman graciousness I look at Bella and ask "What is he Bella? I felt a Occumelecy shields getting pushed at, he paler Draco, and he beautiful. What aren't you telling me?"

"Um well Herms. That is something that you will have to figure out now won't you?" She teases "Now come on! I know Alice is dying!"

Twenty minutes later finds me looking at a gorgeous glass house in the middle of the woods. I see the rest of Edward's "family" standing outside as if they knew we were on our way. I see there gold eyes, dark circle's underneath, and pale skin and the first word that comes into my head is 'Vampires."

**Jasper's POV**

Loneliness. That is all I feel. Not just from myself but from humans and even Alice, but I am definitely lonely myself.

Alice and I tried to be together for years after we joined the Cullen Family, but we broke it off as soon as we realized that it was like kissing your sister or brother. Now I'm not a romantic but there was no 'spark' you know? I just want someone that I can relate to somehow. I fought in war, I have fought my inner thoughts and feelings. Who can relate to _that_? No one more than likely. So I will prob-

"Edward will be here with Bella and her friend in five minutes!" I heard Alice's voice ring through out the house "Get your butt's outside so we can meet her!"

We all take our places outside. Rosalie with Emmett grumbling about how she doesn't want to meet _another _human girl, Esme with Carlisle asking what he thinks she will be like, and Alice standing next to me bouncing like she just won the lottery. Like clockwork, five minutes later, Edward's Volvo comes pulling into the drive. The emotions I feel are strange ones. Bella is very excited to unite her friend's, and from the new girl I feel caution coming off in waves.

She steps out of the back seat of the car and if I had a heart it would have stopped beating with one look at her. She had the beautiful brown curls flowing down her back, she was skinny but still had the most amazing curves, legs that went on for miles even though she wasn't that tall, and the most gorgeous honey brown eyes that could capture your attention for hours.

What gets me out of my trance of the un-named girl is Alice squealing beside me. She bounces down to the girl and gives her a bone crushing hug. "Hi! You must be Hermione! I'm Alice, Edward's sister! It is so nice to finally meet you! We will be amazing friends!" she says in the new girl's ear.

"Alice, leave the poor girl alone. She just got here. Let her breath!" I hear Bella exclaim next to the scene playing out in front of me. She takes Hermione by the hand and pulls her up towards the house. That is when I caught the most amazing scent in my existence. It wasn't a scent that made me want to drain her dry but it was definitely a scent I wouldn't mind smelling all the time.

I hear Edward chuckle quietly beside me and I look over at him to see him smirking at me. 'Shut up Edward!' I think towards him 'Get the hell outta head.'

**Hermione's POV**

That explains it. The paleness, coldness, and the grace of which how Edward moved! The only thing I can't understand is the eyes. Why aren't they red? I thought all vampires eyes are red?

Bella pulls me into the amazing glass house behind all of these "people" while I can't help but wonder if she is just oblivious to the fact that they are vampires (which I highly doubt) or is she really that stupid to get married to one of them. "Alright Mya! Now I want you to meet everyone now that you have already met Alice and Edward."

Bella points to a blond male that look older than the rest "That's Carlisle. He is the father of the family. And the women next to him is Esme. She is like the mother of everyone." The women, Esme, comes over and gives me a soft hug unlike the one that the pixie like girl gave me, while Carlisle shakes my hand. "It is wonderful to meet you Hermione. Bella has told us a lot about you.

Next Bella gestures over to an amazingly gorgeous blonde girl that is scowling in my direction and a boy that slightly resembles the build of a bear. "The blonde is Rosalie and the boy is Emmett." Rosalie doesn't even acknowledge the fact that we are being introduced and Emmett comes and sweeps me into a bear hug that lifts me off the ground while saying in a very loud booming voice, "Good to meet you Hermione! Another person I can make blush!" right as he says that guess what I do, I blush. Me of all people! Blush!

Bella then stirs me in the direction of the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. Literally. He took my breath away the moment I saw him! 'Why am I having these thoughts! I've never once thought this! What in the world is the matter with me?!' "Now last but not least, Hermione, this is Jasper." I go to stick out my hand but instead of shaking it he grabs it and kisses the knuckles. "Pleasure to meet you darlin" He says with a hint of a southern accent. He drops my hand as I look away and blush again.

"It is so good to meet all of you! Bella has told me so much about all of you" I say with a small smile. I'm still wary of them, but bloody hell I wasn't raised to not be civil!

"Remind me why she is here" The blond girl, Rosalie says with a scowl "It's more dangerous than Bella!"

I just roll my eyes and look at her. Before anyone can say anything I reply "Listen Blondy, I already know what you are and I am quite capable of taking care of myself. Now why don't you run along and go feed huh?"

Every pair of eyes turns and looks at me. "Wait! How do you _already_ know what they are? It took me weeks to figure it out! And I sure as hell never told you!"

I laugh a bit. "Bells don't call me the Brightest of My Age for nothing right?"

"I _knew _she was a danger to us all but who listens to me anymore right?!" Rosalie says is a rage that could match Ronald before he left Harry and I in the woods.

I roll my eyes again "You think I'm going to tell people? No. Telling people about you will just tell people about me and I don't need the Volturi coming after _me_ now do I?" I say with a sigh "Besides all I'm doing is wondering why my best friend is so stupid to get _married _to one of said vampires!"

"It's not like I can control who I fall in love with Hermione! You think I don't know how dangerous this could have been? Because I do! But have you noticed there eyes Herms? They are gold because they drink blood of animals not humans!" Bella replies in an angry rant.

"Bloody hell Bella! It doesn't _matter _that they drink from animals! You were taught better than this! For years we were taught _not_ to mess with different magical beings that could be dangerous!" I yell back at her completely forgetting that we were in a room full of the vampires that we were fighting about.

"It _does_ matter Mya! They won't harm us! I know we were taught different but they didn't tell us anything about ones like this! This is completely different than what we were taught! Different circumstances calls for different measures!"

"Wait a minute!" Edward yells from across the room "What do you mean 'taught' about different magical beings?"

Bella then starts stutter for an answer before giving up and looking over at me "You tell them Herms. I took the Unbreakable Vow not too. You didn't."

I sigh realizing our mistake "Well I highly doubt they count for the Vow since they aren't technically muggle. They aren't human Bells. But alright." I look towards the other occupants in the room "Well you see. Bella didn't meet me in Phoenix. She met me at a school in Scotland called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are both muggleborn witches."

**Alright guys! Here is chapter two! It is quite long. I got bored and got inspired so here it is! Remember what I said! Review down below and ill update quicker!**


	3. Story Time

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 3! I hope you like it! It isn't as long as chapter two but it gives you insight on how a few of the character's feel about certain subjects.**

_Last Time_

_I sigh realizing our mistake "Well I highly doubt they count for the Vow since they aren't technically muggle. They aren't human Bells. But alright." I look towards the other occupants in the room "Well you see. Bella didn't meet me in Phoenix. She met me at a school in Scotland called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are both muggleborn witches." _

Chapter 3: Story Time

**Hermione's POV**

As soon as the last five words were out of my mouth an uproar happened with all the occupants of the room.

Edward is standing next to Bella within seconds demanding answers while everyone else is asking questions about witches and wizards .

"Wait a minute! You're a _witch?! _Why didn't you tell me?! I thought you trusted me! I can't believe this Bella!" I hear Edward yell over the multiple voices in the room.

"Whoa chill your boner bloodsucker!" I yell right back at him before Bella had a chance to reply "She wasn't able to tell you! She was under an Unbreakable Vow. Which means that if she told _anyone _that wasn't a witch or wizard, she would die. Would you rather her die or not tell you the truth?! Because honestly I would rather her not tell you."

All of a sudden I feel calming waves go through my body. I look around at everyone, a questioning look in my eyes. "How am I all of a sudden calm?" I ask to no one in particular.

Carlisle steps forward "Well you see. Some vampires have different powers. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future based on ones decision, and Jasper is an empath. He can feel and manipulate the emotions of those around him."

I nod "So that is why I felt someone trying to poke around in my mind earlier and Alice said that we would be good friends."

Once we all were calm, thanks to Jasper, we went into the dining room where I enlarged the table so we could all fit comfortably as we told each of our stories. Carlisle spoke about how he got turned, then turned Edward and Esme. He let Rosalie tell her story and as she got further and further in I started feeling sympathy for her. I could now see why she didn't like human girls, she was jealous. Once she got to why to how she wishes she could have a baby I cut in, "well if it makes you feel any better Rosalie, I don't think I am able to have children either. I'll explain why when we get to my story time."

After she finished Emmett went on to tell his, and then Alice. When Jasper started talking about his time in the war in the South with Maria I took an automatic liking to him. I understood him, even if he didn't realize it just yet.

Then it was my turn. I explained my first six years in school fairly quickly and with difficulty. I then got to the hard part.

"Now this part Bella doesn't even know yet. I haven't had a chance to explain it to her and it will be very hard to recount every detail." I started "At the end of the summer between my sixth and seventh year there was to be a wedding at The Burrow. Bella you were invited. At the reception Death Eater's attacked. Harry, Ron, and I grabbed hands and I apparated us out of there to commence our Horcrux hunt. You see when you kill your soul starts to shatter and Voldemort found a way to put parts of his soul into 7 different objects and hid those objects. Tom Riddle's Diary, Vodemort's Snake Nagini, Marvolo Gaunts Ring, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, and one we didn't know until the last moment, Harry himself. We traveled for months finding and destroying these Horcruxes until one day we were caught by snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor to get questioned. When Bellatrix Lestrange saw the Sword of Griffindor she immediately thought we broke into her Gringotts Vault and stole it. She sent Harry and Ron down in the dungeons and questioned me. She threw the Crutiatus Curse over and over again. When under the spell you feel the worst pain imaginable. Bellatrix realized quickly that Cruicio wasn't doing what she hope so she pulled a knife out. She was having fun making small little scars until she made her master piece in my right arm when she carved the word 'Mudblood.'" I say as I show then my sleeve. I look over at Bella who has silent tears streaming down her face as I continue "It means dirty blood. Anyone who is muggleborn is considered dirty to Purebloods. Ron and Harry escaped not long after that because the house elf Dobby, but not before Bellatix let Fenrir Greyback have his nasty wicked way with me." I choke out the last few words. I see everyone's face and all of it is sympathy, sadness, and in Bella's, Rosalie's, and Jasper's case, anger. "After breaking into Gringott's and getting Hufflepuff's cup we head to Hogwarts. That is where the final battle begins." I take a deep breath and continue on how the battle finally ended the war after years and years.

The first thing I notice after I finish the story is that nobody is talking or moving. Bella is the first one to break it as she wraps her arms around me and sobs "I'm so sorry Mya! Why didn't you tell me any of this happened? You led me to believe it was easy!"

"Bells, I couldn't very well tell you any of this. It would have broken your heart, and with me being across the globe you probably would have wanted to come to London to see me. Wouldn't you?" I reply as I wipe the tears off my cheeks.

"Well..um..That is besides the point Herms!" She exclaims and I chuckle as I reply with "No it isn't besides that point. You would have left here, post-poned the wedding and it would have been a disaster!"

**Jasper POV**

As Hermione is explaining her story I feel myself get angry by the minute. When she gets to the part about the torture with the women Bellatrix and Fenrir Greyback having his wicked way I was shaking from my anger. I still have no idea why though, but it doesn't matter. All that matters is that she was hurt. That isn't okay with me. 'Shit! Why am I having these thoughts! My god!'

Edward smirks at me and point towards the kitchen for me to follow him in there. Once we go in and Edward knows that Hermione and Bella can't hear us he looks towards me and says "You know. Everything you are thinking about Hermione, I thought about Bella. Except that I did want to drink her dry at first, but like me you want to protect Hermione and hurt anyone that would hurt her."

I just roll my eyes "And what are you trying to say Edward? Cause I don't see how any of this matters."

He smirks back like he knows something I don't "Well I am saying that Alice had a vision. It has come to our attention that Hermione is your mate." He walks out of the kitchen and leaves me there to think.

My mate? That ridiculous. I'm not meant to have one, right? 'But she has everything you would be looking for in a mate.' I think to myself 'She is beautiful without even trying, she understands how war is because she was part of one herself, and it seems that she is stronger than most girls her age.'

I shake my head to clear my thought just as Alice appears beside me "Jazz she is perfect for you. You will see in time. But in the mean time, be her friend. She needs one at the moment."

We walk back into the living room where everyone is just as Rosalie asks Hermione what she meant about not being able to have kids. Hermione doesn't look surprised by this question at all as she replies "Well Rosalie, I told you about how Bellatrix used the Cruciatus Curse on me over and over again. Because of the level of damage that curse does and how many times she used it on me, I shouldn't be able to conceive a child. It is amazing that I'm still sane with how many times I got hit with the curse."

After she was done Rose did the strangest thing I have ever seen her do. She walked up to Hermione and gave her a hug. There were gasps around the room including Hermione herself and I felt shock coming off of her in waves but she hugged her back nonetheless.

"Well, now that we are done with story time." Hermione begins while looking at Alice "Why don't plan this wedding?"

**Alright well again reviews will get them quicker but I'm going easy on you since I'm new at this.**

**Next chapter will probably have Bella's story in it as well. **


	4. And The Truth Comes Out

**Hey guys! Thanks for feedback I have gotten! It really means a lot! Keep it coming! If anyone of you have any ideas I am not opposed to maybe using some.**

_Last time_  
_"Well, now that we are done with story time." Hermione begins while looking at Alice "Why don't plan this wedding?"_

**Chapter 4: And The Truth Comes Out**

Hermione's POV

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I hear Bella behind me say "You probably shouldn't have said that."

"Yay! Finally someone who actually wanting to plan!" she says as she grabs my arm giving Belle a evil stare. "Well let's go then! I have some idea's for the color of your dress and the fitting that you should have. I think you will look really good in-"

I tuned Alice out as I started to think about the mystery that was Jasper Hale. He was very quite and stayed farther away from Bella and I than the rest of the family, even Rosalie. Yet when we got introduced it seemed like he had no problem coming up and touching me like you would think. When Edward took him into the kitchen I thought I heard my name but I wasn't sure and I have seen him looking at me, more like staring at me, on more than one occasion. It didn't bother me one bit, he was a God. He had soft blond curls, not at bright as Rosalie's, that fell just above his eyes, if you looked close enough or knew they were there you could see scars all along his body just like mine, he normally stood there without any emotion on his face but when he smiled I found myself blushing in an instant, and his eyes oh Merlin his eyes, such a wonderful gold color unlike the rest of his families. You could tell he was the last one to have this animal diet by the darker gold that were his eyes but you could also see so many emotions with one look into those amazing gold orbs. He seemed really guarded but I could see him opening up to someone if you get close enough to him. I just wish that person could be me. Wait! What am I thinking?! I just met this guy and he is Vampire to boot. I'm not like Bella, I don't run head first into trouble. Well at least not like this. I mean com-

"Are you even listening to me Hermione?" Alice asks with a small giggle.

"Oh! Um..sorry Alice. I was distracted." I smile sheepishly.

"Hmmm..I see. Does it have anything to do with this wedding or something or someone else?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes that could rival Dumbledore's easily. When she said someone though I could swear I heard a growl somewhere in the house but I couldn't be sure.

"I was just thinking of home. How much has changed and all that jazz." I lied.

Alice raises her eyebrows "Mhmm. Okay Hermione. Whatever you say."

The next few hours bring me nothing but being poked with a needle, looking at colors for my dress, and different designs. Finally Edward came up to rescue me.

"Alice, leave Hermione alone for awhile. From what I can see she has her dress size and color picked out. It isn't her responsibility to plan the whole thing." He rolls his eyes and mutters "It isn't yours either."

Alice scowls at him "Well I am planning it since we both know that Bella won't by herself. Or if she did it wouldn't be any good."

Bella who came in behind her Fiancé just looks put out while I giggle. "She does have a point Bell-bell"

Alice smiles triumphantly as you can hear the booming laughter from downstairs.

"Whatever Herms. Anyway we should probably get home. Charlie will be wondering where we are. He should be back from work by now." Bella says while rolling her eyes.

~!~!~!~!~!~

When we arrive at Bella's house Charlie is in the kitchen attempting to make dinner as it looks like. I hear Bella behind me start to giggle while watching him run through the kitchen with a confused look on his face. He turns at the sound of her giggle. "Oh hey Bells. Um, well I was trying to make dinner but it doesn't seem to be working." He shrugs and then sees me. "Well if it isn't Hermione Granger herself! Look at you! I haven't seen you since you 15 years old!" He pulls me in for a hug.

"It has been a long time Charlie. You don't look to bad yourself!" I say hugging him back until I turn to help Bella with dinner.

After dinner is all cleaned up Bella and I go up to her bedroom to talk. I know that she has a lot of questions for me but I'm not exactly sure how to answer all of them.

"Okay so shoot. What is going on Herms? Why did you all of a sudden want to come see me? I don't think that it is just nightmares that what brought you here." Bella says abruptly.

I sigh. I knew it was coming but it doesn't make it any better. "You right Bella. It isn't just nightmares. That's what I told Draco but it isn't the only reason. My nightmares are getting worse every night though. I'm not sure what to do about that but the real reason I am her is because there are rumors going around about rouge Death Eaters."  
"What about the Death Eaters? They were always around Mya."  
I sigh again. "Well Bells. They are starting to act. They are wanting to finish the job their 'master' started. Kill the muggleborns. That includes you."  
She tenses up. "Okay? I was always under a threat. Even with me leaving Hogwarts. What is so bad now?" she asks not fully understanding the gist of it all.  
"You aren't making this easy for me are ya? The Death Eaters caught wind of you helping out during the war Bella. You are a huge target to them right now. I know that you didn't fight but you did help find different Death Eater hideouts even from Forks bloody Washington! They know where you are, where you go, and who you hang out with. You are in danger Bells. I couldn't stand you being unaware, unprotected, and helpless. I just couldn't! You are my best girl-friend Bells! I had to come and help!" I say in just a few short breaths. Getting more passionate by the second.

Bella just sits there in silence for a few moments until she finally asks "What is going to happen Hermione?"  
"Well, they know who you are with most of the time. They are after the Cullen's as of right now. There are ways to kill a vampire if you're a witch or wizard. I bet they will go after them first to try to hurt you the most. We need to set up wards around there house for the time being and try to stay with them as much as possible. We can tell Charlie that we are there to 'plan the wedding' and stay there most of the time if you would want. I know you don't want anything to happen to them. They are like family to you."

Bella nods in agreement. "Yes but we can not under and circumstances tell what is going on. Edward still believes me to be the fragile human. He will want to protect me even though he can't. You are also going to have to teach to duel. So I know what to do if and when the real thing ever happens."

"Don't worry Bella. I know for a fact that we have a little bit of time to train you and stuff like that. It will be brutal but you can do it. I know you can. As for protecting the Cullen's we will work that out. Now I suggest you go to bed. We are starting training tomorrow. I'll set up obstacles in the woods in the morning and we will go from there. Goodnight Bella." I stand up and go to my room and get ready for bed.

I lay down and look out the window. Right before I fell asleep I thought that I saw a pair of gold eyes staring back at me but then I blinked and they were gone.


	5. Let the Fun Begin

**Hey guys! Thanks for the feedback and thank you Mishchevious Shadow for the idea! And sorry that this chapter might not be that great…right as I was about to upload this chapter the file got deleted. So needless to say I had to rewrite this whole chapter again. But enough of my sob story! On with the chappy!**

_Last Time:_

_I lay down and look out the window. Right before I fell asleep I thought that I saw a pair of gold eyes staring back at me but then I blinked and they were gone._

**Chapter 5: Let the Fun Begin**

**Hermione's POV**

I wake up at the crack of dawn feeling refreshed for the first time in months. Every time I started to have a nightmare I would quickly calm down and the nightmare would switch to a dream of the mystery Jasper Hale.

I lay there for about five minutes before I decide that I need to get Bella up for her training. It only takes about ten minutes of trying to wake her up before she remembers that we are training to protect her loved ones and was up and ready in a few seconds.

We make a hike up to a field in the woods not to far from Bella's house. I tell her to start stretching while I set up her course. Afterwards I start explaining what will happen in this training session.

"Alright Bells. Now when I was on the run looking for the Horcruxes we were spotted by snatchers and we had to run while trying to fight them. There will different rounds in the course. You will run the course over and over but every time you start running it over again it will get harder. The first time you will just run it as fast as you can. The second time I will start throwing hexes at you and you will start dodging them. They wont have any lasting effects on you but they could hurt and make it harder for you to run. The third time the hexes will get worse and you will start having to throw curses back at me. You will need to run, dodge, block, and curse all at the same time. It will take a lot of concentration but I know you will be able to do it. If you get hit with a curse that will either bind you or possibly kill you that is when you will have to start that round over again."

I let her process all of this information before she starts. She does very well going through it though. By the time two hours had passed she had already made it through the course six times and only had to restart once.

"Alright Bells I think that is enough for now. Tomorrow we will start again. Let me put up wards around the course so no one can see it or mess with it and we will jog back to your house." I tell her before she can start her 7th time in the course.

Bella nods and in five minutes we are on her way to her house. Once we get there though we see Edward's silver Volvo outside but the vampire no where to be seen. We head inside to see Charlie, Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper sitting in the living room.

"Oh hey girls!" Charlie says while standing up "As you can see some of the Cullen's are here to see you. Edward said that he tried to get a hold of both of you on your phones but neither of you answered. So these three came by to see if everything was okay."

Knowing I was the better liar between us I speak up before Bella could "Oh yes Charlie. We went jogging out in the woods. It helps me after nightmares. Bella was up going to the bathroom while I was leaving and I asked her to go with me. I didn't really want to go alone." I put on my fake smile hoping it was enough.

"Oh that is perfectly fine Hermione! I totally understand with the nightmare thing. It just threw me off guard when you said Bella went jogging." Charlie laughed

"Oh thanks dad I'm right here you know!" Bella laughs along with us "Well I think we are going to clean up. We smell like sweat. Come on Hermione I'll show you how to use our shower. It is kind of weird."

"Alright girls! Well I have to go to work so I will see you later. And Hermione I will catch up with you tomorrow! I haven't seen you in years!" Charlie turns to the three vampires on the couch "If it is okay with the girls you may stay here while they get cleaned up and then they can do whatever. Like plan that wedding that you have coming up."

Girls agree that it is okay that they can stay and then they can head to the Cullen's house.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!

About an hour later they are pulling up at the Cullen's house and both girls are clean and dressed.

"Okay girls" Rosalie starts "No matter what Alice wants, we will not be planning the wedding today. We actually want to find out more about you Hermione. I mean we know all about the war but we don't really know about you as a person. If that is okay with you I mean."

Hermione smiles "Oh that is perfectly fine. I know all about you guys from your stories and from Bella but you know nothing about me."

!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Jasper's POV**

I have to admit. Hermione is an amazing liar. If I wasn't an empath there was no way that I would have been able to tell she was lying. It makes me wonder what they were really doing but Hermione came back safe so that is all I'm really worried about.

When we get to my house all of us sit in the living room. Hermione sits next to me on the couch while everyone sits around so they are able to see her.

"Okay well you guys wanted to know about me but I'm not sure exactly what you want to know. So why don't you guys ask me some questions." Hermione smiles at everyone.

"Do you mind telling us about the school you went too, the houses that you mentioned, and maybe about some of the adventures you said you went on, the things that you came in contact with before the war." Esme smile warmly at my mate.

Hermione takes a deep breath and smiles right back at her. "Well let's see. I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are four house. Hufflepuff for the loyal and soft hearted, Ravenclaw for the students that have a thirst for knowledge, Slytherin for the cunning, and Gryffindor for the brave and courageous. Many people would think that because I was at the top of my class, and I am a bookish know-it-all that I should be in Ravenclaw, but in fact I was put in Gryffindor. My best friend quickly became Harry Potter, known as the Boy-Who-Lived, and Ronald Weasley."

"Tell about some of the creature that you came across! And people of course." Emmett excitedly says. I swear that boy could be bouncing with the amount of excitement I feel flowing off of him.

"Well I have come across a Basilisk in second year. Got petrified by him too. In third year I saved Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black, from Demeantors and rode a hippogriff, fourth year I watch Harry compete in the TriWizard Tournament and Voldemort got brought back that year, in fifth year I watch Sirius die by Bellatrix Lestrange's hand, who by the way his cousin, and the school got taken over by Dolorus Umbridge or as I like to call her 'The Bitch in Pink' so Harry and I formed the DA or Dumbledore's Army, and in sixth year Dumbledore got killed by Severus Snape who in reality was a spy for the Order of Phoenix and was ordered by Dumbledore to kill him so a student wouldn't have too." Hermione takes a deep breath.

"You know about what happened in seventh year because that was when Harry, Ron, and I went on the run looking for Horcruxes and then the Battle of Hogwarts happened, but more about the school. There is a game called.." She went on and on about this game that was on broom sticks and about the houses and the things of that nature. That was until all of the Vampire heard a loud POP! come from outside farther out in the woods.

"What was that?" I hear Carlisle ask.

"What? I didn't hear anything." Hermione says looking at me.

"There was a loud pop from outside." I reply

Hermione and Bella share a look not unnoticed by the rest of us and I notice that there emotions go from relaxed and carefree to cautious in a matter of seconds.

Hermione stands up "Did it sound like this?" She takes her wand in her hand and disappears and then reappears on the other side of the room with the same loud POP we heard a second ago. All of us vampires in the room just look at her and nod.

Hermione starts running out the door with Bella hot on her heals as she yells "Son a Bitch!"

!~!~!~!~!~!~!

We all get outside in the front lawn and see that Hermione is already in a defensive position with her wand raised and pointed into the woods. With a stance like that you can tell that my girl did in fact partake in a war.

She looks in the woods looking for something or someone out there. After five seconds of looking she yells "SHOW YOURSELF!"

A voice from behind the trees chuckles and she just clutches the little stick in her hand tighter. "Easy there cara. You don't want to hurt me do you?" The voice says while stepping into the open.

Hermione immediately lowers the wand "Blaise?!" "The one and only!" Hermione takes off running towards the darker wizard and flys into his awaiting arms.

"Hey wait a moment! I don't get a welcome like that?!" says another voice that ends up belonging to a taller and leaner boy with blond, almost white hair.

Hermioen giggles at the two boys "I just saw you a few days ago. It has been ages since I have seen Blaise. Bells is over there though."

"She's right! I am right here and you better be giving me hug or I swear Malfoy!" Bella laughs before jumping on the blond boy in question.

"It's nice to see you two Bells" the blond laughs.

I look over at Edward and dislike towards the two boys are rolling off of him in waves. I can't say I blame him though. I haven't even met these guys yet and I already don't like them. Edward nods, but I don't have to be a mind reader too know that we were both thinking the same thing.

'Who are these guys and why are our mates all over them?'

**Alright guys! Here it is! Remember what I said beforehand...Reviews will help with getting chapters up! and Ideas can help me in the long run also! Until next time!**

**With love,**

**Raina**


	6. VERY VERY IMPORTANT!

**Hey y'all! I know that I haven't updated in awhile but I promise that it will be up soon! My cousin broke my computer and I lost three chapters that I already had written so I am in the middle of rewriting chapter 6! As soon as it gets finished and I think that it is as good as the first one I wrote I will post the chapter so keep an eye out! A lot of things will be happening in the next two or three chapters so stay tuned! Thanks to everyone that has started following this story and don't lose hope yet! I have gotten many reviews and I hope to get more as the chapters go on because it is starting to get good! **

**REMEMBER! Reviews make it come quicker and ideas will help! So any thoughts of what you think should happen will be taken into consideration! I promise!**

**With love,**

**Raina**


	7. More problems with Death

**Hey guys! So like I said before! I am SO sorry for taking forever to update. My cousin took my computer and broke it and I lost three chapters that I wrote so I am in the middle of rewriting them now. It might take me awhile to update now because I'm going to try my hardest to rewrite these chapters to how they were before to the best of my ability because SOO much happened in the few chapters that I lost.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Much to my disappointment I do NOT own Twilight or Harry Potter or the characters in them! I only own the plot of What Best Friends Do!**

_Last Time: In Jasper's POV_

_I look over at Edward and dislike towards the two boys are rolling off of him in waves. I can't say I blame him though. I haven't even met these guys yet and I already don't like them. Edward nods, but I don't have to be a mind reader too know that we were both thinking the same thing._

_'Who are these guys and why are our mates all over them?'_

**Chapter 6: More problems with Death**

**Hermione's POV**

When the vampires in the room said that they heard the crack of someone apparating into the woods I honestly didn't know what to expect. All I knew was to get out there as quick as possible to make sure that these people that I am quickly being able to call family did not get hurt because who Bella and I are. I run out there with Bella hot my heels with our wands drawn.

I quickly make the stance of defense before I scan the area to not see anyone in the woods. I yell "SHOW YOURSELF!" while I point my wand in the general direction of the woods ready to cast whatever spell I could to stop whoever was out there. I hear a chuckle from behind a tree and I tighten my grip on my wand as a reflex.

"Easy there Cara!" I hear from the voice that I recognize instantly "I mean do you really want to hurt me?"

Two seconds after he walks out from behind the tree I relax and launch myself into his awaiting arms. He catches me with ease and I yell "Blaise!" into his ear. I hear laughter from the woods again and a blond boy comes out from behind another tree while saying "Hey wait a minute! I don't get a welcome like that?!"

I giggle while still holding on the dark Italian "I saw you a few days ago! I haven't seen Blaise in ages. Bells is over there though."

I vaguely hear Bella yell at Draco "She's right and you better come give me a hug or I swear Malfoy!"

After we give all of the hugs and say hi, I hear a cough from behind me. I turn to see all the vampires looking at us like we are crazy and I then realize that I have yet to introduce everyone. I grab Draco and Blaise by the hands and I drag them to where the vampires all gathered by the door watching the scene unfold.

"Okay so guys, these are my friends Draco and Blaise." I say while pointing to each boy in turn. "Boys these are the Cullen's, Bella's soon to be family." I see Bella walk up to Edward and hold his hand out of the corner of my eye. "The one Bella is by is her fiancé, Edward, the older blond man is 'father' of the family Carlisle. The woman standing next to him is his wife Esme. The man that looks big enough to be a bear is Emmett and the blond woman next to him is Rosalie. The pixie looking girl is Alice and the blond male that is closest to me is Jasper."

I hear Blaise chuckle "So our Bells is marrying a vampire huh?" As he says that I see all the vampires stiffen and he quickly tries to make is comfortable again. He made sure to say that he knew they were animal drinkers and that they wont hurt Bella or Hermione but Draco had to throw in his two cents by saying "But if you do end up hurting one of them in anyway just remember that we are capable of killing vampires."

Yes well. Lets just say that I got my two cents in with a nice smack to the back of head.

"Okay so as much as I love to see you boys, because trust me I love you both so very much." I giggle "But why are you here?"

Both boys look at each other and are silent until Draco speaks up "Well that's the thing. Bellatrix broke out of Azkaban."

I didn't hear anything after those words. I think Bella gasped and the Cullen's expressed there confusion but mostly the only thing that I heard were Bellatrix's voice hissing in my ear "filthy Mudblood" and her crackled laugh after she yells "Crucio!" or "I killed Sirius Black!" over and over again. I think I feel my self falling to the ground but instead I feel strong, cold arms wrap around me and pull me too the marble chest that were attached to the arms. I didn't realize that I was crying until I heard the vampire holding me chant "It's okay darlin'. Nothing is gonna hurt you." Over and over again in my ear. I quickly wipe my tears as I get carried into the house by what I then realized was Jasper holding me.

He sits down on the couch and pulls me into his lap and I found myself very comfortable with it even though we haven't known each other long. I just felt very safe in his arms. Like anything was possible and I would never get hurt.

Everyone sits down around us and I notice the look that Blaise and Draco share. I look at them confused "What was that look for?" I ask them. "Um well Hermione. I mean you are sitting in the vampire's lap. Is something going on with him that you haven't told us?" Blaise said.

Jasper immediately unlocks his arms from around my waist so I could get up if I wanted to, but the thing was is that I didn't want to. I feel my anger flare up as I listen to every word Blaise says. He acts like he owns me! I am NO ONE'S property! I can sit on Jasper's lap if I wanted to! And right about now I wanted to!

I stand up with the air crackling around me and I hear Bella mumble "Uh Oh" under her breath.

"Damn right 'Uh oh.' You don't own my boys! Nothing is going on between Jasper and I and even if something was going on it is none of your damn business! I can sit on his lap if I want to! I felt safe there while he was holding me and if I want to feel safe once in a bloody while I can! I think I bloody well deserve that after everything I have been through!" I feel the anger start deflating as clam waves from Jasper come into my emotions. I slowly sit back down on his lap and pull his arms around me myself. I give the boys a pointed look, daring them to say something to me about sitting back down but they don't. Instead, Draco starts telling me about how Bellatrix.

The boys tell us how they think she escaped and who she was after which was, oh what do you know? Me.

I feel Jasper's arms tighten around me as he asks "How do you know who she is after? She could be after anyone right?"

"Well that's the thing," Draco starts while pulling out papers from his bag that I just noticed, "There are two reasons we believe that. The first is that Hermione has defied Bellatrix many times. At the manor being tortured, during the Battle of Hogwarts, and a few other times before Aurors captured her after the battle. The second reason is because what they found on her cell walls after she escaped." He hands me pictures of stone walls with carving in them. They carvings were the words "Mudblood, Filth, HJG will die." In that order. It also had carvings of different spells that could kill me and even Muggle ways to kill me.

I feel all the walls closing in on me as I pass the paper's to Bella so she can see them. I know Jasper saw by the way I heard a soft growl coming from directly behind me. I turn toward him hoping that he will take me away from here so I can maybe breath again. Somehow he knew that I wanted to leave and he picked me up and started walking toward the door with me still in his arms.

Once we get outside he tells me to close my eyes and starts running into the woods at top speed. I let the tears from my face dry away as the vampire that I can't get out of my mind takes me away from my fears.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Open your eyes darlin'" Jasper says after stopping.

I open my eyes to see a clearing with woods surrounding it. Jasper sets me down so I can walk. I walk over to a large tree trunk and sit down. I take a deep breath and put my head in my hands with my elbows resting on my knees. I feel more than I hear Jasper walking toward the tree trunk and sitting next to me.

"Your emotions are going crazy Hermione." He says "Do you want to talk about it?"

I sigh loudly before lifting my head and looking at him. "Well Jasper. I don't know where to start. I don't know what to do honestly and that is hard for me. I feel as if I make one wrong move with this Bellatrix thing then me and all of the people that I have come to care about over the last couple of months will die. I can't let that happen Jasper. I can't fail with this. It isn't just my life on the line. It is mine, Harry's, Draco's, Blaise's, Bella's, you, and your family. I will not let you die Jasper! I refuse! Failure is my biggest fear. I have knocked on death's door so many times that doesn't scare me anymore but when my failure results in death of me and many other's than it does become my fear. I'm scared I will fail. I am scared that you will die."

Jasper kneels down in front of me and takes my hands gently into his. "Hermione please calm down. I know that isn't what you want to hear but please. All of us will help you. We wont let you fail. I promise. I won't let you die darlin'"

I look up into his golden eyes trying to find the second meaning that is behind his statement. "What do you mean you wont let me die? If Bellatrix comes to kill me and she spares you then by all means, let me die. I can't let you all die too."

One side of Jasper's mouth comes up into a crooked smile. "I don't think you understand Hermione. I honestly wont let anything happen to you. If something happens to you, I might just die myself."

I can feel my eyebrows burrow in confusion. "What do you mean? Why would you die?"

He chuckles at my confusion. "I know that I only met you yesterday, but since that moment I have known that you are important to me. I felt the need to protect you stronger than any emotion that I have ever felt. Every moment I spend with you I fall for you more and more."

Me, being the logical one I am, still tries to grasp at what he means since it is nothing I have ever encountered before. "It still doesn't make since to me Jasper and I'm normally the smart one!"

As he says the few words that will change my life forever, he looks me straight in the eye. "You're my mate Hermione."

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**WELP! Here it is guys! I know that this chapter isn't that great but I REALLY had to get it out there! Some of you have asked how did Hermione become friend's with the Slytherins and where Harry and Ron are but don't worry! In the next few chapters I will answer those questions and I know that it might seem like Jasper is moving too fast by telling Hermione about the whole mate thing already but honestly she probably would have figured it out soon anyway. AND it also wont be rainbows and butterflies now that he told her either! HA**

**Alright so I wanted to warn you that Hermione and all the other characters are a little OOC! I will be changing them a bit but don't worry! Hermione will still be her book-worm self and Jasper will be the sexy, southern man we all have a deep desire for!**

**Remember! Reviews and Ideas will help speed things along!**

**With love,**

**Raina**


	8. Mate? Friends?

**Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! It took me forever to try and get this chapter absolutely perfect and I have SO many things going on right now. I have Legally Blonde the Musical going on at my school, I am getting ready for competition with my show choir, and I have problems going on at home. But enough of me giving you all the boring details of my life! On with the chapter that you have waited forever for!**

**DISCLAIMER! Much to my disappointment, I do NOT own Harry Potter or Twilight! I only own the plot of this story and any character's that you don't recognize.**

_Last Time:_

_Me, being the logical one I am, still tries to grasp at what he means since it is nothing I have ever encountered before. "It still doesn't make since to me Jasper and I'm normally the smart one!"_

_As he says the few words that will change my life forever, he looks me straight in the eye. "You're my mate Hermione."_

**Chapter 7:**

**Hermione's POV**

As I heard the words come out of his mouth I am shocked. My jaw drops to the floor as I try to comprehend what Japser just said to me. How can I be his mate? Boring old me? How can someone so fantastic want to love me? I'm not anything special, am I?

"Hermione" Jasper says interrupting me thoughts "Please say something. Anything. I can practically see the wheels turning in your head. You know that this doesn't mean anything right? If you choose you can leave after the wedding and go back to England and forget all about me that is okay."

I shake my head "Jasper, that's not it. I never once thought about leaving you. I just have my doubts. How can someone like you, someone so wonderful and nice and sweet, want to be with someone like me?"

Jasper kneels down in front of my sitting form. "Hermione, listen to me. You ARE wonderful, beautiful, and everything that I could hope for in a mate. You are intelligent beyond your years and you are so strong physically, mentally, and emotionally. You have been through so much in the years you have been alive." He stops to take an unneeded breath and to cup my cheek. "I am starting to fall fast for you Hermione and that is because of who you are."

At the end of his little speech I am almost in tears. I lean into his hand and touch it with my own hand. I look up into his eyes and find myself lost in those dark gold orbs. I find myself slowly leaning towards his slightly scarred face. I stop right in front of his face asking myself if I should do what I wanted. I finally gather all of my Gryffindor and softly press my lips to his.

I felt him stiffen and then slowly start kissing me back. The kiss was everything a girl could dream of. It was slow and passionate and full of so much love. It honestly felt like I had died and went to heaven. I slowly put my arms around his neck and pull myself closer too him while deepening the kiss. His arms go around my waist and hold me there until my need for air makes me break away from him gasping.

"Wow" was the brilliant words that came to my head.

I hear Jasper chuckle, "I was thinking the same thing, but we better get back before everyone comes looking for us. Here get on my back and I'll run back to the house."

I nod and climb on to his back. I hold on tight and close my eyes when he starts moving through the trees. Within five minutes we were back at the house and he is putting me back down on the ground. We walk inside to see Alice and Edward smiling at me. I see Blaise and Draco looking at each other having a silent conversation while glancing at Alice every few seconds.

I smile at everyone in the room "Well now that I'm calm let's get back to those stories shall we?"

Everyone nods while moving to spots they were sitting in before I left. "Can you tell us how all four of you met?" I look at Emmett to see he is looking between Bella, Draco, Blaise, and I.

I nod "Alright, so where to start? Hmm..Alright I got it." I look at the other three "Jump in if I miss anything alright?" The three of them nod. "So as you all know I am muggleborn, so I didn't know anything about the magical world besides what I read in books. Well neither did Bella since she is muggleborn also. I met Blaise, Draco, and Bella on the Hogwarts Express but I only became friends with Bella at first. Once we got to the school she was sorted into Ravenclaw while I was sorted into Gryffindor. I became best friends with Harry Potter, The Chosen One, and Ronald Weasley. Bella and I still talked from day one. She even went on a few adventures with us. Now even though Bella was a muggleborn she became friends with Draco and Blaise who were taught from birth to hate us. She was there when I punched Malfoy in the nose third year and I don't think she knew what to do honestly, help Draco or come with us. She ended up helping Drake in the end. Now Bella was part of the DA or Dumbledore's Army that we made in fifth year and she came to the Department of Ministries with Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and I, but we ended dueling Death Eater's and Sirius ended up falling into veil. After that year her parents pulled her out of Hogwarts because of dangerous it was. They were thinking about it before but after we all fought there and got hurt in someway they pulled her out and she ended up going to school somewhere in the States. Even though she wasn't going to our school she still came to Order meetings and was finding Death Eater hideouts and information about everyone-"

"Don't forget that I went on a few raids to hideouts everyone once in awhile." Bella said "That was why I sometimes locked my window Edward, I wasn't there and I couldn't tell you where I went so I had to hide it."

"Well okay then" I laugh "Bella and I have stayed friends throughout this whole time. She is honestly my best girlfriend and Draco and Blaise are my best guyfriends. Harry is my brother. Not bestfriend. Anyway so now you know how I know Bella now let's explain the boys. As I said before Bella and the boys were good friends before they probably should have. Draco's parents would have killed him if they found out but luckily for them, they were very good at hiding it. I was the only one to know because even though I didn't agree with their friendship I wouldn't say anything to anyone else. I became friends with Blaise first because during sixth year he became a spy for the order against Voldemort. We were normally partners if we went on raids and at first I wasn't so sure about it. That is until he saved my life."

Blaise nods. "I remember that. We went on a very big raid against some of the more powerful Death Eaters. Dolohov, of course, was trying to get you either dead of captured." He looks around at the questioning looks of the vampires "Dolohov had a sick obsession with Hermione ever since her fifth year in the Department of Ministries. Anyway I jumped in front of the unknown curse he threw at you and that's when you captured him. I almost died because of that curse and I probably would have if Hermione didn't know good healing spells."

I nod "Yes so that is how Blaise and I became friends, but with Draco it was a bit different. It wasn't until Harry, Ron, and I got captured and took to Malfoy Manor did I notice that Draco didn't want to be part of the Death Eaters anymore. When Bellatrix tortured me I could see the look at disgust directed towards his aunt. Looking at him the whole time is what kept me sane honestly. When Harry went to grab the wands from Draco, Draco let him have them so we could escape. Then when the final battle came he started fighting with the order. He killed his father, and made sure that I wasn't harmed by Bellatrix again until Molly Weasley killed her. During the trial of the Death Eater's left I testified for Draco stating how he switched sides and without him we wouldn't have gotten out of the Manor. After the trial Blaise and I were talking and Draco came over and started to apologize for everything. We started talking after that and soon became best friends. I moved in with him not long after the war because we kept each other sane with our nightmares."

After I finished we started answering questions that the vampires were throwing at us. Like: "Why did Draco have a trial?" "How did we forget about all the things we put each other through?" And so on.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When it started to get dark Bella and decided that it was time to get home.

"Wait. Where are Draco and Blasie going to stay?" I ask

"Well all of you can stay here and just tell Charlie that the girls are having a sleep over." Carlisle suggested.

Bella nods "That is okay with me fi it is okay with the rest of you."

The rest of us nod and call Charlie to let him know our "plans." We sit around and talk for the next few hours. We tell funny stories that had us in tears. Emmett and Jasper taught the boys how to play video games while us girls went up into Alice's room and silenced the door so we could talk.

"So Alice what color are you going to have me in for the wedding?" I ask while we are doing our nails.

"Well I have a color in mind but you are just going to have to wait!" She winks "And enough about the wedding right now! Why don't YOU tell us about what happened between you and Japser!"

I giggle "Well let's see." I tell them everything that happened from when we left and was sitting in the field to the kiss and to when we got back.

"Wait! You kissed him?!" Bella asks

I blush uncontrollably. "Yeah. Is that bad?"

"NO!" All three girls shout at once. Rosalie goes on though "It isn't bad Hermione, we are just so used to no body wanting to be around Jasper because of how much to himself he is."

"oh well okay then." I say shrugging "It was perfect though! Honestly that was a fairytale type of kiss!" I laugh

"So Herms..could you see yourself falling for him?" Bella asks

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Alright y'all there it is! So I have an idea for another story! It is going to be a Sirius B./Hermione story and yes it will be a time travel fic and maybe thinking about doing a Hermione adoption pureblood story with maybe Blaise as the guy? Let me know if I should write it or not! And remember! REVIEWS AND IDEAS HELP A LOT!**

**Happy reading! **


End file.
